beater_universe_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Shifu Anomata
(3 OCs one day while sleep deprived? Sounds good to me.) Shifu is a charcter made for the OC contest Appearance Shifu wears a white beanie and has white hair. She also wears a Haze suit and is equipped with a pencil and journal (char model has tome only). Personality Side persona or "Student" Shifu is a girl who loves to learn. She can be mostly found at the library. Her goal in life is to learn all the things the world has to give her. She was formerly a nursing student and a lawyer. True Persona aka "Maniac" Shifu can be described as "wont stab without warning" in this persona. She is very serious and will call you "useless" if you joke around, act stupid etc and may hurt you. When fighting her she goes insane and dark and even doesn't spare anybody close to her. She is also very edgy. Backstory "All my life I thought knowledge and data was only for education. Now it can be used as a weapon for peer pressure." Shifu was born with Haze and its still unknown why. She was a student for college in studdton majoring in nursing until dropping out for law school as a lawyer. Finding out about the news about mafiosos fighting in studdton she decided to train her Haze power. Eventually getting a job as a lawyer for 3 years but got automatically fired for going randomly insane one court and killing everyone. What caused her to go insane is unknown. Eventually getting caught, Shifu is prisoner an airport's underground jail. She was until "Black Vector" has initiated. Moves Upgrades - Increases Clones for F - Increases amount of mana generated. - Increases mana generation rate If 50/50/50 her purple tome will be replaced with a briefcase. Boss battle Activation You need to touch the door to the build on the right of the pizza place as Xenon Boss fight * Trail of Smoke is always activated * Field is constantly spammed * A bunch of purple orbs come out of nowhere going to the player * A bunch of clones will be spawned Reward is Shifu + 2 mil gold + 500k EXP Relationships Nyna Aoi Shifu introduced Nyna to...that stuff at a very young age scarring her. 7 years later according to DBX timeline Nyna fought Shifu to move her out of the way from getting to the cartel. Yuuto Aoi Shifu was the first one outside to find out Yuuto was in KIA status and decided to use this against Nyna. It is unknown if they had any interactions beforehand. Trivia * I wrote this in 3 hours while sleep deprived, sick, needing to pee all at the same time * Shifu is mostly referred as the "Insane Lawyer" * Shifu is 29 * Shifu and Nyna Aoi aren't associated in anyway ** This is false as Shifu fought Nyna once. * For any people confused why shes 29 she started college at 21, left for law school at 23, graduated law school at 26, then was a lawyer for 3 years. * The "wont stab without warning" is from a meme * '''*SPOILER ALERT* '''Shifu's personas is inspired by Tailtiu's bubbly persona, and Sonya's cool and unyielding but hiding secret + her violence when fighting her father, thanos mage (Jedah) ** Speaking of persona's I'll allow a change or revamp on her dark persona if too confusing. It has to do with her being dark thought because...it say so Category:Users of Haze Category:Female OC Contest Category:Female Characters